


A Shinigami and a Dog

by AnnaNightfall



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sesshomaru - Freeform, Sesshomaru/OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNightfall/pseuds/AnnaNightfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply put it's a story about a shinigami named Akiko, who begins travelling with Sesshomaru and eventually falls for him. But will he return her feelings? And what will happen when her past starts to catch up with her? Will they stick together or fall apart?  Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wild Shinigami Appears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! My screen name is Anna, and I'm fairly new to Archive of Our Own. I'm also semi new to writing fanfictions. I don't write them often, and when I do, they tend to be short lived.
> 
> I also have several other accounts on other sites, namely deviantART.
> 
> Hopefully I'll actually complete this, and hopefully you guys will enjoy it!
> 
> So please: read on and please do review.

Chapter 1 A Wild Shinigami Appears  
A young woman glanced around Totosai’s home, ‘Damn. He’s gone.’ She sighed, slumping foreword, her long black hair falling around her. She turned on around as the sounds of someone running became louder.  
Her white eyes widened as she saw the imp, ‘He must have commissioned Totosai-sama as well. Or someone he works for did.’ “Oi! Imp! He’s not here! He left!”  
Jaken stopped, looking shocked, “WHAT?!”  
She scoffed, ‘Yup. He’s got a master.’ She began to walk out, her tabard swaying slightly as she walked, her black armor clinging to her lithe but generous frame, “G’luck with whatever.”  
She stopped just outside at the sight of a dog demon approaching, ‘Huh. He’s kinda cute.’ She continued walking, “Totosai-sama isn’t here. He’s left.”  
Sesshomaru watched the woman with cold curiosity, “Is that so?” Jaken soon ran out, a look of horror on his face. Sesshomaru smiled slightly as the imp began to grovel. He turned and left, leaving the woman wondering who he was.  
‘Maybe…’ She began to walk in the same direction. She ran a hand through her hair, an exasperated look on her face. ‘Damn Totosai. He just had to run off with my Ōgama. How the hell am I supposed to work without it?!’  
She sighed, quickly climbing atop a white war horse. The two looked normal as the woman rode the horse hard, though upon closer inspection from nearly anyone, the two were hardly normal.  
Other than the woman’s snow white eyes, the twin green wind spirals under both her eyes and her deathly pale skin, she gave off an aura of death. Anyone who could smell her horse could smell the death that rolled off of it.  
This woman was Akiko the shinigami, and her faithful mount, Yōma. Together they traveled the lands, gathering the souls of the fallen. But without her trusty Ōgama, Akiko couldn’t accomplish her job.  
Akiko sighed, digging her heels into Yōma’s side, causing the horse to run faster and harder. ‘Why the hell couldn’t Totosai have just left it there??! He knew I was coming! I’m going to kill him when I find him.’  
She briefly glanced up to the sky. She watched as Sesshomaru passed overhead, ‘Huh, cutie’s going after Totosai as well? I’ll just have to beat him there and get my Ōgama before he kills the old smith.’  
She rode even harder and faster, but Yōma didn’t seem to grow tired. Together they rode past the dog demon, and quickly arrived near Totosai and the main gang.  
“Totosai-sama! I want my Ōgama back, now! And you had better have sharpened the blade!”  
Totosai hid behind Inuyasha, letting out a small scream and crying out, “Ahh! It’s you!”  
“Hey!” Inuyasha cried as the old man gripped his back.  
Akiko sighed, hopping down from Yōma, “Look, Totosai-sama, just give me my Ōgama, and I’ll be on my merry way.”  
Shippo backed away from her, “Oh no! A-a shinigami!”  
“Shinigami?” Kagome asked, watching the woman.  
“Yes, I’m a spirit of death! Woppty-freaking-do! I just want my Ōgama!”  
Inuyasha gave the woman an odd look, but backed away. He could feel the strength coming off of her, along with the death.  
Totosai took a step out from behind Inuyasha, “Oh? Is that all? Why didn’t you say so?”  
Akiko let out an exasperated sigh as she felt Sesshomaru grow closer, “Hurry up, old man. I’ve got souls to reap.”  
Totosai walked over to his bull, and lifted the giant scythe off of it before handing it to Akiko. She marveled at the large blade as she twirled it around, “Thank you so much for repairing the blade, Totosai-sama! Welp, I’m off.” She turned to leave just as Sesshomaru appeared.  
“Or… Not.” She guided Yōma off to the side as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha began to fight. She plopped down as Yōma wandered about, eating the grass that died at his feet. Akiko watched for a time, ‘He’s powerful. I bet if I follow him for a little while after this, I’ll meet my quota in no time.’  
Kagome slowly approached her, “Um… Are you… Really a spirit of death?”  
Akiko nodded, her spear laying near her, “Yup. I’m a shinigami.”  
Kagome sat down next to her, “What’s your name?”  
Akiko was slightly taken aback. She could sense the girl’s scared power, and the sacred jewel shards she carried. She was used to people like her either running far, far away from her or trying to stop her from doing her job. And yet here was this girl, worried as can be about a Hanyō, and yet here she was, sitting next to her, even speaking with her.  
She was so lost in thought she forgot about Kagome’s question until the young girl lightly shook her, “Hey… You okay?”  
“Huh? Yeah. My name is Akiko. Your name is Kagome, age 15.” When Kagome gave her a weird look, she looked slightly embarrassed, “Sorry, I am a shinigami. I can read souls to a certain extent.”  
Kagome smiled wearily before they both went back to watching the battle. Akiko mostly kept her eyes on Sesshomaru.  
‘Strong, smart, and handsome, but damn, baby, he’s cold.’  
Akiko stood up as the fight ended, “Welp! I’m outta here. I’ve got souls to reap, people to kill.” She glanced over at Inuyasha before pulling out some healing herbs and handing them to Kagome, “Here. These should heal those wounds up nicely, and extremely quickly.” When she lifted up her scythe and gave it a small smile, it quickly disappeared, “… Totosai-sama…” When the old man looked up at the shinigami that was suddenly in front of him, he regretted doing so when her fist connected with the top of his head, “It’s not repaired, old man!”  
She firmly planted her feet, a menacing look on her face, “I’m not leaving until it is repaired.”  
Totosai backed away slowly from Akiko. Most of the group backed away as well as the woman’s aura of death washed over them.


	2. Introductions

Akiko glared daggers into Totosai’s back as the older man sat repairing her scythe. She hadn't let the man out of her sight as he had repaired Inuyasha’s blade.  
“So Akiko, why is your scythe so important to you? It looks like an ordinary scythe to me.” Kagome sat near the shinigami, not nearly as afraid as the rest of her group.  
“Like your friends boomerang, staff, sword, and tools for fox magic, my scythe is my weapon. Without it, I’m nothing. Plus I can’t reap without it.” She kept her voice quiet, knowing that it would make the others nervous.  
Totosai soon finished repairing the blade and handed it to Akiko, “Here you go! Good as new!”  
Akiko inspected the blade closely before smiling happily, “Amazing as always, Totosai-sama!” She stood up, Yōma looking up from where he had been drinking water, “Welp, now I had better get going. Duty calls. Good luck with whatever.” She proudly walked over to Yōma, Ōgama slung on her back.  
The group briefly waved to her as she rode Yōma off into the horizon.   
They traveled for a couple of days, stopping every now and then so that Akiko could quickly reap a soul and let it soar off. They slowly made their way towards a human village.  
She glanced around, ‘Looks like I should stick around here for a nice, big pay day. Shame. Looks like a nice village.’ Her eyes fell on a young girl being beaten up by the older gents of the village, ‘... OR NOT. Fack. Poor kid.’  
She continued on, deciding that it wouldn't be a good idea for a shinigami to be seen by too many people. They would probably assume from afar that she was a demon, and when they would try to get near to drive her off, they would feel her deathly aura and quickly run.  
She sighed as she wandered through the forest. The scent of a human girl filled her senses, followed by the blood of a demon.   
‘That girl... She’s heading straight for a demon! God damn it. I’d better get over there just in case.’ She dismounted and sent Yōma ahead. She carefully picked her way through the forest towards the scent of the demon.  
She stopped a few meters short of the clearing and watched the exchange. A small smile crossed the woman’s pale face. ‘Huh, it’s... Sesshomaru, right? Yes. That’s his name. He’s older than me.. Damn. Nowhere near his death date, however. That little girl, on the other hand...’ A sad look crossed her features, ‘He has no idea.’  
When the little girl left, she entered the clearing, “Hello, Fluffy.”  
Sesshomaru glanced up at her with cold gold eyes, “Have you come to end my life, shinigami?”  
“No, I’m not here for you.”  
“Then who are you here for?” He carefully watched her.  
“Some humans and a couple of wolves. I imagine you’ll be able to move soon, though you won’t defend them, will you?” When Sesshomaru didn’t answer, she sighed, “Thought so. Well, I just wanted to say ‘hello’. Later, Fluffy.” She turned, walking off.  
Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, before calling out, “My name is not ‘fluffy’.”  
“I know.” She smiled to herself as she continued walking. She took a long way back to the village. She didn’t want to be there when the wolves did their killing.  
‘A shinigami who doesn't like death. The hell is wrong with me?’ She thought, carefully switching to carrying her Ōgama on her shoulder with one hand keeping it balanced, ‘No wonder dad was home all the time. He probably didn't like death too. But mom lived off it. I got her looks, but my dad’s personality... God damn it.’  
She eventually wandered back to the village just after Inuyasha and his group had left. She quickly reaped the souls, keeping track of any she was missing.  
‘One is missing... That little girl. Hmm...’ She turned, quickly found where the little girls scent had gone, and followed it, ‘Wolves. They were following her. I can smell her blood. So he didn’t try to protect her.’ She came across Rin’s body just as Sesshomaru came into view. She knelt down, looking sadly at her, ‘Poor kid...’  
“Move aside.” Sesshomaru commanded coldly. She glanced up before backing off.  
“Here to give her a proper burial?” Her white eyes widened as he pulled his sword out of it’s sheath, “What in the name of Death are you doing?!”  
Sesshomaru didn’t seem to hear her as he slashed just above Rin’s dead body. She watched as the imps disintegrated, ‘Lot that’ll do.’  
He carefully lifted Rin up as the little girl’s eyes opened. Akiko took a step back, slightly afraid, ‘That blade can resurrect the dead? Then... Could it kill the undead? Or worse, a shinigami? I wouldn’t put it past this guy to do so.’  
Sesshomaru stood up and began to walk off, Rin and Jaken quickly following. Akiko watched for a few moments before heading into the forest and running ahead of them, ‘Gotta get to Yōma! There’s no telling what might happen if they get there and Yōma charges. Or he simply stands there acting like the horse he once was.’  
She quickly ran up behind him and hoped on top of the horses back, causing it to rear up and charge off. What the shinigami had failed to notice was the two headed dragon that was watching her.   
“Whoa, Yōma!” She pulled back, causing the pale horse to stop short. She let out a sigh of relief when the dragon’s twin heads simply watched her, “Hey, there, buddy. No reason to eat a shinigami and her horse, right?”  
She made Yōma back away slowly just as Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin walked into the clearing.  
Akiko grinned at them, “Hey there! I’m guessing this your dragon, huh?” ‘Damn it, Yōma! Why did you pick here of all places?’  
Sesshomaru watched her coldly as she babbled on, “Heh, sorry! Guess Yōma wanted to come here. Horses, man. They go where they want when you have one job.” When he simply continued to watch her, she continued talking. She was really out of practice when it came to talking to people, “My job is done here, so I’ll be going.”  
She turned Yōma around so that she could quickly flee before the demon could attack her, but stopped when she heard Jaken yelling at here, “How dare you disrespect Lord Sesshomaru by babbling and then leaving without apologizing! You had best apologize!”  
She hopped down from her horse and approached Jaken, “You do realize I’m a shinigami, right? One that could kill you at any moment? So you had best shut your mouth, imp.”  
Before Jaken had a chance to say anything more, Sesshomaru finally spoke, “Who are you?”  
Akiko was slightly caught off guard, but managed to get her name out, “Akiko!”  
He nodded, walking over to the dragon, “Rin, you can ride him for the duration of today’s travels.”  
Rin slowly approached the dragon, “What’s his name?”  
“He doesn't have any.” Akiko answered swiftly before anyone else as she approached Yōma.  
Rin looked sad for a moment before smiling at the twin headed dragon and pointed first at the right head then the left as she named the two heads, “I’ll call you Ah and you Un!”  
The dragon seemed happy with this as the little girl climbed onto his back. Sesshomaru was almost into the forest on the other side of the clearing.   
“Welp, good luck with whatever.” Akiko called as she climbed onto Yōma’s back. She quickly rode off; unaware of the danger she was now in.


End file.
